Love, Death, and Everything Between
by VisMorgana
Summary: Love hurts. Harry loved his godfather and he was killed. Love is bliss. Ginny is perhaps the best thing that ever happened to him. But Harry's about to learn something else about love....Sometimes it can kill.
1. The Beginning

OOC: My fifth story. My first Harry Potter one, but I've roleplayed it for so long.. I hope the readers all like it. Dania is one of my favorite characters so...

Dedication: Brit, the other side of the Devilish Duo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything like that. Dania is mine. She shall be forever- though the name belongs to my friend Angie.

* * *

"Its okay, Draco..truly.." 

Draco flinched at the feeling of the ghost hand sweep through him, his shoulder suddenly being doused in a burning ice- causing no pain but severe discomfort as the face of the ghost appeared before him, her dark hair and wide-rimmed glasses magnifying wide worry-filled eyes. As Draco watched her he couldn't help but feel..wait..was that compassion towards this ghost girl? The one who allowed him into her bathroom to hide away, the one who listened to him and cared for him more than any other.

His shoulder shook as she swiftly removed her hand, realizing the discomfort and instead settled herself on the floor next to him. She watched the tears running down his face, doing nothing for his complexion.

_Yet still, he is so handsome. He has that...that face that makes girl's sigh, if only it wasn't always covered with that sneer or smirk, or tears._ Myrtle watched him sadly, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes which she held back. Ever since people had first come to visit her she didn't feel quite as sad and somehow comforting Draco seemed more important then mourning her own death. Myrtle probably shouldn't cry in front of him because that could upset him more.

"I don't know what to do anymore..." he moaned. "What am I going to do?"

There was the slightest sound, one soft click of a heel upon the floor and Myrtle glance over Draco's shoulder, coming into direct eye contact with the only other person who came to visit her frequently upon more enjoyable notes.

Long waves of black hair fell to her mid-back, smooth and silky resembling waves of shadow, each strand or lock holding a different gleam of light within it and making her hair seem alive, more than any other's. The skin touching her face was slightly golden, not tanned but golden, the exotic color of skin so different yet didn't stand out so much as other complexions of pale or dark skin. Cheekbones were delicate, lips slightly curved and just the perfect shade of red. A pair of wide eyes gazed from underneath a set of arched eyebrows, the glittering violet depths entrancing to all, including Myrtle as she found herself drawn into the hypnotic state those eyes put her in, instantly relaxing any worries she had felt, melting away all fears and even bringing the hint of a smile to the ghost's lips. The eyes shifted and though Myrtle remained within the spell she was no longer forced to stare upon those startling orbs.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and upon seeing another stood swiftly and rubbed his face, a sneer across his lips before he could even truly take the girl's appearance in. Opening his eyes his mouth opened for a nasty comeback to fling out but then he too fell under her gaze.

_Her eyes...How beautiful_. Draco was not a monster, despite what so many seemed to think. He knew beauty- for that was what kept him from smart-mouthing Granger at the Yule Ball, for he recognized how beautiful she was in that instant. But never, never had he seen such beauty as that held within these eyes. He began to describe them in his mind, his words resembling poetry without him realizing it.

_Swirls of violet, circling endlessly in patterns far to large for those eyes, an endless sea of blue and purple and red, mixing to design a shade of which had never been seen in eyes, not in that of a human nor that of any creature, unique, the glittering within them like small stars, constantly shifting and changing, spinning and dancing in the viewer's gaze and fading from the brightest of silver, shining like moonlight to a deep gold of the sun's rays, dancing, glittering, twisting, changing._

Why was it that those words were not his own? They didn't seem to register in him. It was as if there was another voice speaking to him, whispering those thoughts into his mind. For surely he could never describe such beauty so...for even the poetic words could not describe her eyes. They were like melting, melting and suddenly you felt nothing, no anger, no sorrow, no fear, no grief, nothing, and then in that instant you feel a calm and peaceful hand touch you and guide the peace from your heart and bring it to the surface, instantly creating trust between those eyes and he who looked within them.

The Dark Mark..it was burning. Draco grabbed his forearm and clutched at it. It was not the burning of a summoning but felt different, like how it felt when a ghost touched him, but only with pain matching the sensation. His eyes were ripped from her gaze to the mark, which he attempted to keep covered in front of her, for one reason or another. Who knew who that girl was.

The girl's eyes went to his arm and the hint of a smile touched her lips, causing he to relax her gaze and making it quite easier for both Draco and Myrtle to look upon it without falling into that trance again.

"Hullo Dania." Myrtle welcomed the girl, gliding forward and taking in her appearance. Like the other students of Hogwarts she wore robes, but unlike them she wore Muggle clothes when not in class and when there were no teachers around- at least at this moment. Myrtle was always fascinated by this, as most witches and wizards didn't know a thing about Muggle clothing. She wore a slim black shirt, a V-neck line cutting not too low but low enough, long sleeves tight around her wrists- with a pair of jeans, embroidered with black designs around the leg, shapes into hourglasses, snakes, eyes and even a few other animals like a raven or designs like stars and moons, all twirled intricately into a complex pattern giving the old jeans an exotic touch. Boots were visible, along with a long silver necklace. A choker necklace also brushed her neck, matched with a strange silver bracelet and other odd assortments.

After recovering from the shock of her eyes Draco was even more shocked at her clothing style, recognizing them as idiotic Muggle clothes. Yet even as he detested them, he couldn't help but notice how they made her look. Different, elegant...unique...

"Hello Myrtle." Her voice was soft and smooth, not that of one who was shy, fo their voices were often unheard. No, there was a tone to her voice that couldn't be misunderstood or unheard. It echoed through one's mind like the soft touch of another's flesh lingering upon your skin.

Myrtle recovered long before Draco and motioned to Dania. "Draco this is Dania Brighteyes. She's a friend of mine." Wow, how wonderful it felt to say that. "And Dania, this is Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? I met your father once then, Draco. Lucius, was it? Yes, of course..."

Draco blinked and nodded, drawing his gaze to any random part of her face, just not her eyes. "Yes. I've never heard of you though. How do you know him?"

"My father was a friend of his long ago...and anyways he was the one who suggested for Dumbledore to send me here."

"What? He never told me about this..."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. Your father isn't a very charitable person, is he? Besides, he knew we would meet here."

Myrtle cut in to the conversation, slightly put out at being left behind in the discussion. "Dania is from Beauxbatons. She was expelled. And you know what's even better? She went to a Muggle school once." My, how wonderful it was to have friends! Especially someone like Dania. Myrtle could almost feel how powerful she was...and yet she was so nice. Just like Draco was so nice. They would get along well.

Draco scratched absentmindedly at his cheek, somewhat embarrassed at this whole conversation. Why couldn't he take command like he usually did? This..girl left him so sheepish. Like she put a spell on him...Was she a veela? No...it couldn't be. She didn't look like one and she didn't move like one...While the veelas moved as if they were air she moved even more smoothly, like she was a snake.

"Why are you in here?"

"This _is _a girl's bathroom. Besides...I've been speaking with Myrtle for awhile now..."

"Why didn't you tell me about her? I though I was the only person to visit you." Draco turned to Myrtle, his sharp tone making Myrtle to flinch visibly and tears to touch the corners of her eyes. Instantly Draco regretted seeing her like that. "Sorry Myrtle. I'm just uptight."

"I never told you because you never asked. Besides. I just met you a few days ago. Dania and I met on the first day."

There was a clanging of a bell and Dania sighed softly, reaching into the bag over her shoulder and pulling out her change of uniforms. "Excuse me..." she murmured softly, slipping into a stall. Draco turned to Myrtle and stared at the girl, furious at himself and attempting to keep sharp words in.

"I thought you two would get along well...I thought maybe you could use another friend.."

"I have more than enough friends."

"You can never have enough friends."

"Almost all of Slytherin is a friend of mine!"

"I'm not." Dania slid out of the stall, wearing the uniform of a Slytherin, the robes framing her body neatly. Nimbly she pulled out a small band and began to braid her hair into a single long plait before looping the band around it.

"I don't remember seeing you at Slytherin."

"I sit a fair distance away. Anyways you're too busy snogging Pansy Parkinson to notice anything."

Draco flushed at her words and his eyes narrowed. "For a new student you seem to know a lot."

"I've been here for a year. I'm not a fool."

Draco glared at her before turning and heading towards the door. Myrtle waved at his turned back. "Bye Draco! Please come back to visit me again..."

Dania turned to Myrtle and smiled. The ghost smiled hesitantly back, for never had she seen such a smile on Dania's face, eerie and calming and with more joy in it than she had ever seen. "I think that went well, how about you?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Draco shifted in his sleep, flipping onto one side and letting out the softest of moans as a face appeared in his mind. A snakelike face, with red slits for pupils..

"Draco...bring Dania to me..."

Draco bowed to him in his sleep, fear striking through his heart. "How, master?"

"I have called to her as well. Go out into the Common Room, Draco."

Draco rose from his sleep and slipped on his robes before leaving his dormitory in a dreamlike state, the sense of one watching him upon his mind and a feeling of most discomfort surrounding him. Fear blinded him. He moved clumsily, a voice hissing in his mind telling him to concentrate.

There she was.

Dania stood in the Common Room, gazing up at him with those dark and mysterious eyes, wearing the exact same clothes Draco had seen before, with her hair flying loose around her exotic face. She held a hand out to the trembling boy, who took it without realizing he did so. Fear, confusion, weariness and anxiety all ripped at him with claws of death it seemed, for all he could see was that haunting face before him...

"How shall we get there?"

"The Dark Lord will guide us..."

Draco closed his eyes and felt her grip on his hand tighten and his own do the same as he felt sudden pain. Claws tore at his body, shredding him, ripping him then burning him. He tried to speak but no sounds could escape his throat. He screamed, silent tears running down his cheeks and he was just vaguely aware of the girl standing beside him bent over in pain, silent with o tears or screams but anguish written upon her features. The Dark Mark burned, it burned...

Suddenly it was over.

The room was dark and shadowed, a new room, a different place. One large armchair sat in front of a roaring fire. Fearing what was in it, Draco refuesed to look into its depths. Dania's hand released his and she gazed openly upon he who sat in the chair. After a long moment she bowed low to the ground and rose.

"My master."

The voice responded, a hisslike tone that made Draco shiver and tremble, desperately longing to run away but knowing if he did he would die. "Draco..thank you from bringing he to me."

"Yes my lord."

"Dania Brighteyes..." The girl looked at him, her eyes glittering with honor and respect..but no fear. "Daughter of Marouse Reheku. And now living Shana, alone, a worthless half-blood mother."

Dania's eyes gleamed, as if she took the insult to her mother in delight. "My father was a fool for marrying her."

'Of course. He was a worthy Death Eater, one of the most loyal. Had he not become a traitor to us- were he still alive, you would be in an honored position...But he has shamed us, and your birth even more so."

"My lord, may I speak freely?"

"Yess."

"Shana is not my mother. I am not the daughter of a worthless half-breed. I am a pureblood child."

"Pureblood of what? Not wizard, surely."

"No..I am what my father called pureblooded power."

The Dark Lord smiled softly. "Of course..."

Suddenly the Dark Mark on Draco's arm seared in agony, blinding him from all else as he seemed trapped in that pain. He could only hear a few words slip from their mouths before sinking into a black haze. "Alas, now we may speak in private my dear."

"Of course my master..."

A hiss was the last thing Draco heard until all around him faded.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco...Dania is to be filled in on all of your doings. You are not to disturb her in anything she does. If your time together becomes suspicious, then you must pretend to be best friends. Do not reveal anything about her and she will not of you. _

_Remember Draco, I hold your family in my hand and I will do with them what I please. Do not fail me._

"_Yes Master."_

Dania's mouth was curled into a soft smile as she laid in her sheets. Around her wrist curled a bangle bracelet in pure gold, a bracelet of a snake winding around her wrist, moving and slithering in a perfect circle silently with ruby red eyes glittering out from the golden scales.

Dania spoke softly into the night in a language not of humans or of any other creatures but one, but the one around her wrist.

_Hasssss nehhhhh morssss shhhhohhhnahhhmessssss sssssssehhhh luhhhhhhnahhhht. _

_I will not disappoint you, my lord..._

_The Death Eater's Call-_

_Slytherins arise, follow the call  
As our green and silver banner shall wave  
Open your eyes to you-know-who- he calls  
And tell me you'll follow the same.  
For our Lord- oh he is, He beckons,  
He commands, He calls our names each at a time  
For those of your unworthy he'll kill, he'll threaten _

_And the rest of you will follow this rhyme.  
For your serpent so shifts and slithers  
And surely you're not all just fools  
For you have been called amid shivers  
For you are the greatest of the school.  
Your minds, oh they're not quite as witty  
As the blue and bronze Ravenclaw  
But yet they are cunning and sly  
More so than the golden clawed.  
Nor are you so bold and daring  
Though in truth I can't blame you for _

_  
We prefer to save our own skins beloved  
Then knock on our own deaths door  
And your not like the simple Hufflepuff  
As they try their hardest to earn their respect  
For you are the purest of all of these bloods  
And so for that you are the best.  
So follow the call, all my brothers,  
My sisters- come follow the call-  
For we are the witty, the cunning, the sly  
And we are the best of them all._

_

* * *

_ OOC: Review people, please! This is just the first chapter and I'm not sure if I should go on with it or not...let me know what you think. 


	2. Memories, New and Old

OOC: Hello again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter..its a wee bit emotional, but that's how all good fanfictions are, right?

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, JKR's amazing cause she owns like everything..

_

* * *

_

_The girl's footsteps slowly echoed down the hallway as she pushed open the oaken door and peered inside._

_The woman, framed so beautifully with her back to the child as the light of the rising sun streamed through the wide window. A pale and slim nightgown draped over her shoulders, her long black locks hanging limply at the side of her face._

"_Mother?"_

_The woman turned, and Dania looked upon the face that so many feared._

_Sharp, slits for pupils, dark yellow colors. Sunken bones to give a haunted appearance, the same haunting expression resting in those horrible unnatural eyes of hers. Lips, so pale and slender it was as if they did not belong. Scales rippled over her neck, in shades of grey and white, matching her pale skin perfectly, while they also touched her hands._

_Dania could not disguise the look on her face, that of loathing and open awe- curiosity and disgust._

"_Nerah'd'r ...please, not today."_

_Dania flinched. Her mother, so worn, so weary that it hurt Dania to look upon her. The sound of her own name coming from a creature like a skeleton..it was like a nightmare, spirits and monsters whispering her name. _

"_Mother..I have come to say good-bye."_

"_Why?"_

"_I go to seek the Dark Lord."_

_Her eyes widened in fear. "Please...Nerah'd'r, do not leave me. Do not join this war."_

_Anger surged through Dania. "How dare you plead that of me? You know very well how I have longed for this-"_

"_This is not something you wish to join!"_

"_I wish it with all my heart and soul! I have always known I was different! The other children hated me and I hated them. I felt the snake inside me, coiled and ready to strike all my life! You cannot forbid me from letting it free! You did the same as a child- I will do this, Mother!"_

"_Nerah'd'r, do not do as I did! Please, I do not want you to be where I am!" The sunlight streamed over her raven hair, causing the scales to shimmer with a sheen. So horrifying was this snake woman, her bony body without flesh it seemed, simply skin stretched over empty body parts._

"_I want to be like you! I want to do what you did!"_

_Her mother studied her for the longest time, breaking Dania's heart as the eyes rested on her face, seeming to see into her soul. _

"_You want to be like me?" she asked quietly, her eyes holding Dania's. "You want to wake every day andweep because you are still breathing? You want to look into your reflection, and fear what you see?" Her voice was steady but tears began to stream down her face. "You want to watch the sun rise each day, and wish it would never set- even though the light blinds you? You want to lay in your bed each evening, only to see the faces of people haunting you forever? You want to kill with your bare hands, and to have stains of blood upon your skin?"_

"_Nerah'd'r...do not fool yourself my sweet. It is a life no one would want. I am unique, as you say. I have lived where you do now. And I would give everything in the world to never have been born."_

_Dania closed her eyes, not willing to look at her mother any longer. "Mother..please. I must go..it is my calling."_

_The mother looked away to the floor. "I never wanted to see you do this Nerah'd'r."_

"_I know."_

"_And you will put me through this pain still?"_

"_As you once said, I am not pure. I will do what I believe I should."_

_Her mother shook slightly, the tears still streaming from her snake-like eyes. "If you must..please, Nerah'd'r...set me free."_

_Dania opened her eyes to stare at her. "No. I cannot do that. You ask too much of me."_

"_Set your mother free. Only your love binds me to this world. And you will abandon it in these next few years. I have lived only because of you and I do not want to waste away watching you die. Please, I beg of you."_

_Dania blinked, sudden tears coming to her eyes. No, she would not cry. She would not show such weakness. _

"_I will..."_

_The words came from her mouth before Dania could speak them and an arm raised her wand mechanically. Her mother shook her head._

"_No...the other way please.."_

_Dania blinked again, more tears sneaking down her face. Slowly, she stepped forward to embrace her mother, feeling her mother's feeble arms drape over her shoulders. "I love you mom."_

"_I love you too Nerah'd'r." _

_Dania slowly leaned forward and sank her fangs into the woman's neck._

_The feeling, of the blood running through her mouth though none was swallowed, was delightful yet horrible. She could feel her mother's life ebb away..one last word leaving her lips before she fell to the ground. "Nerah...d'r.."_

_Dania closed her eyes. "No mother...I'm not Nerah'd'r anymore. It's Dania now. Dania Brighteyes."_

_Like a rose, like a thorn. I will walk your footsteps my mother, but I will take the trail you feared to take. I am stronger than you. I am Dania. _

_- - - - -_

"What do you mean she's a Slytherin!" Ron's outraged voice echoed through the Common Room, eyes narrowed at the source of his frustration- bushy hair and schoolbooks known as Hermione Granger.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. "But she's not like the others. She told me she was really unhappy to be a Slytherin- that she guessed it was in her blood. She said she wanted to be a Ravenclaw."

'So! She's still a bloody-"

"Ron! Dania is a wonderful person! She's not like the other Slytherin..besides- Aren't we supposed to be uniting?"

"Who's supposed to be uniting?"

Ron and Hermione turned their scowl and frown to Harry who entered the Common Room. "Hogwarts! I mean, honestly, the Sorting Hat said it, and Dumbledore said it!"

"She's made friends with a bloody Slytherin! A Slytherin for God's sake!"

"Hermione! Why would you do that?"

"Look, just come and meet her, please."

"Why the bloody hell would be want to meet a Slytherin?"

"Please! I don't like them just like you but she's different..I think..I think she'd be good to hang around with, especially if you're so keen on spying on Draco, Harry!"

She said the magic words. Harry studied her for a long moment then sighed. "Alright..lets go meet this mate of yours.."

"You're mental...both of you.." Ron shook his head madly as he followed them out.

The girl waited in the Great Hall, looking up at the sight of Hermione and the boys and smiling. "Hey Hermione."

Hermione smiled back. "Hi Dania- these are the people I wanted you to meet."

Dania stood up and the boys caught themselves looking her full in the face. Neither one had ever seen anyone as beautiful as her, even Ron, who had been madly attracted to the part-veela a few years back. The hair falling in long locks around her head was smooth and perfect, her skin like moonlight beams caught within it, pure. Violet eyes were studying them carefully, a soft smile curving her lips, though unlike the others who had seen these eyes, they did not trap either boy- simply allure.

"This is Ron..Ron Weasley." Dania smiled at him, holding out her hand which he took, shaking slightly.

"Ah, you're Ron then- the boy who played some pretty mean Wizards Chess in his first year. I'm glad to meet someone with your accomplishments."

Ron swelled up with pride. For once, someone wasn't saying that he was Harry's sidekick- they weren't even complimenting him on how he helped Harry. Someone was complimenting him for something he did, all by himself.

"And Harry...Harry..Potter.."

Dania turned her eyes to Harry, the amused smile disappearing. Harry nearly flinched, expecting to see her eyes flicker to his forehead, but oddly they remained on his face, his eyes in particular. Harry was amazed to see how deep those eyes of hers were.

"Ah...good to meet you Harry."

Harry was flattered. This girl wasn't automatically raving about what he did. She treated him like he was...normal.

Hermione's face was that of an amused smirk when the boys broke free from their thoughts. "See? I told you she wasn't like the other Slytherins."

Dania laughed loudly. "I hope I'm not like them! I'm certainly different from them all.." She grinned.

Hermione and she began to talk, speaking about their Ancient Ruins class, and surprising Harry. Somehow everything the girl said faded..all he could do was stare at her, into the dark eyes and then at the same time admire her beauty.

Dania smiled brightly at them again, then flicked back her hair, closing the book she had been reading. "I honestly hope you'll excuse me..I must go. I have an appointment with someone.." She smiled warmly at them. "I'll see you again, I'm sure." With a turn she disappeared out the library.

Harry and Ron both watched her go, and when they turned back to Hermione, there was a smirk on her face and that usual, 'I told you so' expression.


End file.
